A Visit From Marge
by RavenGhostWriter
Summary: Marge Dursley is portrayed as the female version of Vernon. What if she had a softer side? This story is AU and contains mentions of child abuse.
1. Part I

Definitely do not have any claim over Harry Potter characters. Those rights belong to JK Rowling. We merely play with plot bunnies that invade our keyboards.

 **Marge's Visit**

Marge Dursley stomped up to the front door of the Dursleys house with her dog, Ripper. She was excited to see her brother, Vernon, his wife, Petunia, and her nephew, Dudley, but not looking forward to meeting their freakish nephew, Harry. Vernon told her enough for her to decide the boy did not belong in the Dursley family. She knocked on the door, and was met with Petunia.

"Good morning Marge, do come in," said Petunia with a smile.

Marge walked inside and looked around. Everything was the same as it always was and very clean. Marge walked into the kitchen to find Vernon and Dudley. Dudley was four now, and Marge hadn't seen him since he was two. She picked him up and hugged him tightly. The sound of quiet footsteps caused her to spin around, still holding Dudley. A boy who looked about three, stood in the doorway. She narrowed her eyes as she realized that this had to be the freak. She let Dudley down and walked closer to him.

"What are you doing, you little runt?" she barked. The boy looked terrified and quickly exited the kitchen.

"That's the boy, Harry," said Petunia as she started making lunch for everyone.

"Where did he go?" Marge asked in wonder.

"To his cupboard," said Vernon. "That's his room."

Marge frowned a bit at that. That didn't seem right. She shrugged it off, however, when Petunia announced that lunch was ready.

"Go get the freak," said Vernon, pointing to Marge. Marge hurriedly walked into the hall and opened the cupboard under the stairs. The freak was lying in there, shivering.

"Hurry up, runt," she barked. "It's time for lunch."

The boy looked up at her and said, "No, no lunch. I'll be punished."

"You won't get punished if you obey my orders and get your bum into the kitchen," she snapped.

Harry knew better than to disobey, and slowly got up. As he was getting up, Marge heard him whimper. When he stood in the hall, she noticed that he was trying to stand on just one leg. She narrowed her eyes. It was obvious that he was hurt, she didn't know how. Vernon would never raise a fist or foot to a child, so it must have been from playing rough with his cousin. She decided that she would talk to the boy in private after lunch.

During lunch, Marge noticed that the boy was only taking tiny bites of food, and he was throwing worried glances at Vernon every so often. The plate never had much on it to start with but it was only half gone when he announced he was done. Marge and Vernon's mother had been a doctor, therefore, Marge had learned a bit from her and knew that not eating properly would lead to health problems.

After lunch was over, Petunia ordered the boy to go back to his cupboard. Marge had other plans.

"Petunia, I'll make sure that he goes back in his cupboard, but first, I want a word with him," said Marge.

Petunia nodded and said, "Talk some sense into him."

Marge motioned for Harry to follow her into the sitting room. Once they were seated, Marge did her best to look gentle. She learned from her mother that if you want an answer from a child, you have to be gentle; otherwise they will be too scared to talk to you.

"So fr-Harry," she said, pausing before she called him a freak. "How… how do you like it here?"

Harry looked at her worriedly. Marge did her best to look patient, though she was feeling the opposite of patient at the moment.

"I—I don't like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia," Harry said slowly and nervously.

"Why?" Marge asked.

"Because they call me a freak," Harry said sadly. "And I haven't done anything wrong. Sometimes stuff happens that I can't explain. Sometimes I get in trouble for no reason or when Dudley blames me. If I don't do the chores fast enough, Aunt Petunia will hit me in the head with a pan. If I am not dressed by the time Aunt Petunia gets up, she gives me more chores than normal. If I try to join in on family events, Uncle Vernon will kick and punch me. If I do something freakish, Uncle Vernon will hit me with his belt. They say that my parents were freaks, and that they died in a car crash for being drunk. They tell me that I won't ever go to pre-school, and that I'll just go to school when I turn five. I have to live in the cupboard under the stairs. They say that's where freaks live. And if I eat all of my meal, Uncle Vernon will call me a pig and punch me a few times. He does the same thing if I ask for seconds. Aunt Petunia says that only good kids get more food." Harry was crying by this time, and Marge was stunned. Her brother had been abusing a child, and he had lied about the boy. She knew that not even four-year-olds could make up lies like this. Not only was the boy very thin but he also had visible injuries.

"Harry," she said gently. "May I take a look at your leg?"

Harry nodded and limped over to the couch so that she could take a good look at him. Marge felt Harry's leg and noticed that he flinched at her touch. She gasped when she saw that he had a purple bruise. She felt something was off when she touched his leg. She made a mental note to take a closer look at that in a minute. She felt the rest of his body for any other injuries and asked him about bruises. She found two more bruises, both on his ribs. She noticed she could easily feel his bones. That's how skinny he was. She went back and felt his leg again. It felt as though the bone was broken and she straightened up. This was all the proof she needed. The boy was being abused, and she had believed her brother's lies. She stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. She stopped in front of Vernon, her hands on her hips.

"So," she snarled. "You have been abusing a child! Your own nephew for that matter!"

"What? Has the boy been telling you lies?" Vernon scoffed.

"Shut it Vernon," snapped Marge. "No, he has not been lying. I think you forgot that our mum taught us quite a bit about healing. I checked him over, and it's clear now that you've been abusing a child. I swear to god Vernon, you and Petunia will be going to court for this. This will end right now, and don't you dare try making up excuses for your actions!" She finished her rant in a scream. Vernon looked furious as his face turned to a dark shade of purple. Petunia looked frightened as she stood at the sink, a wet washcloth in her hands.

"I will be getting him out of your care, and if you dare abuse another child, you will regret having me as your sister," Marge finished darkly.

Vernon was too afraid to say anything, instead, walked over to Petunia who was looking as though she was going to faint. Marge went back into the living room only to find Dudley punching Harry.

"Dudley!" she shouted. "Go to your room!"

Dudley glared at Marge and stormed up the stairs. She gently picked Harry up and called for Ripper. "Come!" she barked. Ripper hurried to her feet and followed her out the door. She took Harry out to her car and put him in the backseat. She pulled out of the driveway and toward the hospital. Harry was hers now, and she was determined to get him healed.


	2. Part II

**Part II: Marge Tells Dumbledore**

Marge waited in Accident and Emergency with Harry. Harry was lying on a bed while Marge sat in a nearby chair. A doctor patched Harry up the best he could, but Harry would keep his scars forever. In the two days since removing Harry from his irresponsible relatives, Marge still could not figure out why her brother chose to do this to a child the same age as his own son. She watched little Harry sleep restlessly. A nurse poked a head through the door stating they had a visitor. Petunia strode in and threw a worn letter into Marge's lap before immediately exiting. She never spoke.

Marge opened the letter and read it quickly.

 _Mr. & Mrs. Vernon Dursley,_

 _A great dark wizard murdered Lily Evans Potter, along with her husband James, last night. Their son, your nephew, Harry James Potter survived and is in desperate need of care by a close blood relative. I'm truly sorry for your loss. Lily died protecting her son. Love is a very powerful weapon. When Lord Voldemort tried killing little Harry, it backfired on him. It is not clear whether or not this was the end of Lord Voldemort. I'm leaving Harry with you because your Lily's sister, therefore, you have the blood protection that Harry needs. I hope that you'll love him like one of your own._

 _Yours,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Marge was stunned. Magic didn't exist, so why was this man talking as if it did? But then she remembered how Harry told her that strange things happened that he did not understand. She decided to send a letter to this man to find out more information. She also intended to let him know about Harry's new home with her. Marge got a piece of paper and started writing. She wrote everything Harry told her, plus what Vernon told her, and how she was confused about his letter to Petunia.

A few days later, Harry was released from the children's ward of the hospital and Marge took him home. She still needed to clean out a room for him so she settled him on the sofa. She was just covering Harry with a blanket and asking him what he might like to watch on the telly when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find a tall man with a silver beard standing on the porch.

"Hello Ms. Dursley," he said cheerfully. "May I come in?"

"Who are you?" Marge asked sharply.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," said the old man.

Marge instantly moved out of the way for him to step into the house.

"I got your letter," Dumbledore said as he and Marge sat down. He looked over to Harry and gasped. There was a cast on his leg and scars on his arms.

"Ms. Dursley," he said. "I can heal Harry's leg…"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know you that well," said Marge. "I don't trust you with Harry yet. I only just met you."

"Of course, of course," said Dumbledore. "It may be best if I explain things first. Firstly, I'm truly sorry about my mistake. It was my fault. I left him with Petunia and Vernon. I thought that perhaps they would take him in and love him like one of their own. I was quite wrong. I did not check up on him because I thought that all was well."

"Well, you should have checked! The poor boy was treated more like an animal than a person!"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I know that now," he said quietly. "If I'd done the right thing and checked up on him, this would have ended long ago. I want to thank you Ms. Dursley, for doing the right thing and getting Harry out of there. Also, thank you for your letter. And before I go," he made sure that Harry was listening before continuing, "Magic is real." Marge gasped. "Yes," he continued. "Harry here is a wizard. He'll attend Hogwarts when he turns 11."

"What is Hogwarts?" Marge asked.

"A school for witches and wizards to learn magic," said Dumbledore. He stood moved towards the sofa. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tensed away from the tall man, clearly very scared.

"Harry," said Dumbledore gently. "You are not in trouble. Look at me child."

Harry slowly looked up at the man. "Harry," he said quietly. "Do you want me to heal that leg right up for you? It'll be all fixed in no time."

Harry didn't know this man, but something about him told him that he could trust him. He nodded and saw a stick, no, a magic wand, being pulled out of the man's sleeve. He waved it over Harry's leg. The cast fell away, and a moment later, after a few more waves, a string of unfamiliar words, and a sudden sharp pain that caused Harry to whimper, he took a vial out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Drink it," he said gently, helping the small boy handle the vial. "It'll make the pain disappear."

Harry didn't disobey as he forced the disgusting liquid down his throat.

"Why do you care about me?" Harry asked him.

Dumbledore smiled. "I was a friend of your parents."

"But why would you be friends with drunks who crashed their car?"

Dumbledore gasped. "Harry, your parents did not die in a car crash, and they were not drunks," he said. "A bad wizard killed them."

"Why didn't the bad man kill me?" Harry asked.

"Because your mother saved you," said Dumbledore. "You'll learn more when you are older. I must be going."

He thanked Marge for her time and left the house. Before he walked out the door, however, he took one more look at Harry. He couldn't believe that Harry had been abused, and it had been partially his fault for leaving the boy in the situation. But, he told himself. Marge has him now, and she will take care of him.


End file.
